


Just A Game

by ocdmess



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmess/pseuds/ocdmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen can be described in three words. Beautiful. Dark. Possessive. Too bad he chose me to be part of his game, and too bad I had the stupidity to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Game

Edward Cullen can be explained in three words.

1\. Beautiful.

I mean look at him. He has the golden ratio all over his body. By beautiful, I mean physically. That's all.

2\. Dark.

His personality, on the other hand is a whole different story, a story that I will hopefully be telling in this document.

3\. Possessive.

When he thinks something is his, he latches onto it like a bloodsucking eel.

This is only an introduction to my little story. I don't want you to be bored this early, but I do have to set the scene. Bare with me, here. Names are usually the best things to start with.

Bella Swan.

That is the name of the person who is the author of this small-ish story.

Edward Cullen.

The person who fucked up my life to the extent that I am writing this document.

Alice Cullen.

His weird sister who deluded herself into thinking that she is my best friend.

Rosalie Kirk.

My only family who somehow managed to be oblivious to everything, despite my asking her help countless of times (I still love you Rosie, you don't need to cry to me and tell me how sorry you are).

Jasper Wunder.

Edward's confidante. Alice's husband. I hate you.

Emmett Sopwer

Get out of my condo, get a house and propose to Rosalie. She will say yes.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

They are one person because they played no role at all in anything.

Renee Swan.

Not only did you dig my coffin, but you also put the nails in.

Charlie Swan.

May you rest in peace, Daddy.

Everyone else.

It was nice meeting you.

The setting to this story is almost irrelevant because in the end, there are so many place that I visit in America that I might as well say that all of America is where this story will take place.

Yes, that includes Hawaii and Alaska.

Foreshadowing is a bitch, isn't she?

I'm not such an experienced writer, just a commoner with a story that she wants told.

That's it for the introduction. I have nothing more to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one is a new one, so leave a comment telling me what you thought.  
> Mwah.


End file.
